


Checking In

by orphan_account



Series: Corona Spiders [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: 2020, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Brief mention of Jefferson Davis, Checking in, Controversial?, Conversation, Cops, Don’t worry it’s nothing, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, George Floyd Tribute, Gwen Stacy also Needs a Hug, Humor, Jefferson Davis is a good cop, Mainly positive!, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, One-Shot, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Slightly political, Team Bonding, They all need hugs, Zoom calls, and a great dad, brief mention of human trafficking, everyone’s having a rough time, maybe part of an upcoming series, we need positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Spider-Men, Women, (and Pig) are all riding out 2020 in some way. Everyone’s affected, even those in different times. They find ways to stay connected and check in on each other though. It’s not perfect, but at least it’s something.Noir sucks at Zoom calls.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy
Series: Corona Spiders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770814
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got some hate for this... Of course I knew what I was getting into when I wrote it, it’s very controversial, but this is my way of giving tribute to what’s happened this year, however grotesque it may seem to some. I’m sorry if this offends you, and this is a warning to some that you may NOT want to read this.

“Your camera is off. If you click the icon at the bottom that says ‘video’—“ Peni froze and sealed her lips tightly. When Noir’s audio cut off for the umpteenth time that call, frustration traveled through every inch of her body. Trembling, she banged her head against her keyboard. A jumble of letters appeared in the Zoom chat. “You muted yourself...”

Miles and Gwen laughed at him the first few times— _the first few times._ They weren’t sure how many times it happened now. It was getting as old as Noir himself.

Noir groused under his breath about newfangled tech nonsense and teenagers as he turned on the video. “I’m tryin’. Cut me some slack doll,” he huffed.

“We can’t even hear what you’re saying dude. Turn your microphone back on,” directed Miles.

“No! You just cut off your video again!”

Peter snorted, leaning back in his chair for a stretch that caused his shirt to hike up, showing his stomach.

Gwen made sure to express her disgust by loudly gagging. He ignored her.

“It’s nice to see that someone else is struggling with this Zoom crap as much as I did.”

“You can say that again,” Ham agreed with a chortle.

Noir finally managed to get both his video and audio up and running. Peni cheered; once on the brink of defeat, she now felt like it was worth celebrating.

“Ok, you’re good. Don’t touch _anything._ ”

“I wasn’t plannin’ to.”

Peter clapped his hands together and leaned in torwards his laptop camera. “Alright. The meeting is officially in session. Who wants to go first?” he asked.

“Me,” Miles immediately volunteered, raising his hand, “I did nothing all week, just like last week. Can I go now?”

“Nope. You have to suffer with us,” Gwen droned.

“Guys, c’mon, I don’t schedule these meetings to make you suffer, it’s to check in.”

“I don’t know Peter. Feels like I’m only suffering.”

Ham lowered his coffee. He sagely stared at Miles, hands folded, like he was about to impart great wisdom.

“We all have Zoom fatigue at this point kid. It’s just that some of us know how to handle it like a man.”

“You’re a pig,” Miles reminded.

“Touché.”

Noir crossed his arms, deciding to change the subject.

“Have all of you been doing your homework?”

“Yep!” Peni chirped.

“Yeah. Most of it,” Gwen answered honestly.

“Some of it.”

Noir and Peter glared at Miles through their screens. He scrambled to defend himself.

“What? Online school is harder than you think! The teachers use it as an excuse to give students more work,” he explained.

“That doesn’t give you an excuse not to do it,” Noir stated.

“And at least you don’t have to physically be at school.”

“Most of your classwork is online Peni,” chimed Ham as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Well yeah, but I still hate being at school.”

Miles shrugged and sighed. “Look, the main problem is that I don’t have a lot of time to do it anymore. Crime’s gone up with the virus. I’ve had to deal with some riot control.”

“Yup. It’s getting worse, too,” added Gwen.

“I’m in the same boat,” Peter admitted.

“Why didn’t any of ya think to mention this earlier?”

Ham raised an eyebrow. “I thought one of us did? At least one of us did, right?”

“No.”

“We just don’t want you to worry.”

Noir scoffed. “You just don’t want me to worry. Sure. That’s easy.”

“Chill man. We’re fine,” Miles assured.

“Uh-huh.”

“Miles is right, we’re fine. Don’t waste any time worrying about it, okay? How was your week Gwen?”

“I can’t even remember my week Peter. It’s been a lot of work, and finals. I don’t think I’ve done anything but study,” Gwen answered while massaging her temples.

“You have finals? During quarantine? That’s _cruel,_ ” Miles said, appalled.

“Wait, you don’t? Ugh, that’s so unfair! Leave it up to my district to make its students stressed.”

Ham clicked his tongue feelingly.

“We need to get you out of your room. Come to my universe. Humans can’t really spread the virus to animals,” he offered.

“You could hang out with me, too,” chirped Peni. “Or with Noir, but he’s a stingy old man and doesn’t like people in his universe unless it’s an _emergency._ ”

“Either that or you have to plan almost a month ahead if you want to visit.”

“My world is dangerous. You two know that, and ya know the rules. I’m not changin’ them.”

“No one was asking you to,” placated Peter. “What about you Peni?”

“I’ve been testing out cures, but I’m no bio-med major.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask: wouldn’t the virus be cured in your universe by now? Hasn’t it been a millennia or so?” Gwen asked.

“There was never a cure because the virus mutated too fast for a vaccine to be made. People are just immune now,” Peni replied with a shrug. “Anyway, I’ve been tinkering with some new tech. Check this out.”

She held her left wrist up to the screen, tapping on a band strapped to it. Her body was scanned with a visible blue light, before she turned black and white from head-to-toe.

“Woah! That’s awesome!” Miles exclaimed.

“I can do this, too.” Peni adjusted it and became invisible. “Neat, right? It’s holographic and cost effective. Still in beta though. I’m going to add more features soon.”

“Can I get one of those?” Peter questioned, making a grabbing motion with his hand.

“That’s great doll, but I’m not so sure about the former. You better not use it to sneak into my universe.”

“I won’t! I promise. Besides, it’ll come in handy when I visit.”

“That’s true I guess.”

“So how’s your week been Noir?” Ham inquired, “you’re grumpier than usual.”

Noir rubbed the back of his neck, reluctance clear on his features. “Oh it’s just.. I didn’t sleep last night and I’ve been trackin’ down this trafficking ring for almost a month. It’s not something I wanna talk about while the kids are on,” he briefly summarized in hopes that they would move on.

“You don’t have to right now. Make sure you talk to Ham and I later, okay? And for the love of God, get some sleep,” Peter spoke, gentle and concerned.

“Traffickers are the evillest evil. I hope you catch those bastards. Peter and I could help if you need some back—“

“No Ham. It’s too dangerous.”

“Oh shut up. You know we can handle it.”

Noir sighed. He knew when he was defeated. “Fine. _Maybe_ I’ll let you and Peter help.”

Gwen snorted. “So edgy,” she said wistfully.

“I’m Batman. I only work alone, and in the shadows.” Miles shrouded himself in a blanket, acting as though it were a cowl. He covered his face; only his squinted eyes, darting back and forth in feigned suspicion, were visible.

He ran around with the blanket-cape billowing out behind him until— inevitably— he tripped over the mess in his room.

“I keep telling you to clean that room,” Peter deadpanned.

“...Who’s Batman?”

“Nevermind.”

“Is anyone going to ask me how my week went?” Ham questioned. The words were muffled inside his mug as he took a long gulp.

“Oh, sorry Ham! Can you tell us?” Peni apologized.

“Hey, no one’s asked me yet,” protested Peter.

“Shut up. Pigs first.”

“Wha—“

“And oldest people last,” Gwen added. She smirked when Peter glared into his camera at that.

Ham’s cartoony face split into a grin. “Why, I’m glad you asked, Peni. I don’t have much to say, it’s been fairly peaceful lately. I don’t know why. I get the feeling a storm’s brewing.”

“That’s 2020 for you. Just wait. It’ll come,” Miles stated.

Peni popped a lollipop into her mouth and moved it to the side of her cheek to say, “can’t relate.”

“Me neither,” said Noir.

“Yeah, we know. Your turn Peter,” Ham passed the figurative speaking ball to the eldest Spider.

“Thanks man.”

“ _Pig._ ”

“Sorry.” Peter B cleared his throat. “It’s not specific to this week, but there’s been a lot of hate, violence, and negativity going around lately. More than usual for not just me— everyone. The villains are taking full advantage of it, they love it. If I didn’t have you guys, and MJ... I don’t know if I’d be able to make it through this.”

“That’s what we’re here for B. You’ll always have us,” Gwen reassured.

“And we’ll always have you, because we can’t get rid of you,” commented Miles.

“Miles! Don’t be rude! I think that was really sweet Peter.”

“I was joking Peni...”

“Hey wait kid. You never told us about your week,” Ham pointed out.

“I already told you guys. I did nothing,” he replied lazily.

The black and white Spider crossed his arms. “We weren’t born yesterday. You’re Spider-Man. You had to do _something,_ ” Noir stated, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Miles grumbled.

_What could go wrong? It wasn’t that bad, right?_

“I um, I helped some protesters vandalize a building.”

Peni gasped. “A criminal!” she accused.

Peter sent him a disapproving glare. “Miles, that’s _not okay_.”

“Well—“

“Go back there and paint over it,” Noir ordered, cutting him off.

“Guys let me explain—“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Ham yelled dramatically. He just wanted to join in.

“I spray-painted a picture of George Floyd! I didn’t do anything vulgar or hateful! They were peaceful protesters!”

“Oh,” Peter breathed. “Sorry kid.”

Gwen beamed at him, unfazed by the outburst. “That’s awesome Miles. You’re the best artist to give him tribute.”

“Thanks. I’ve been going through a hard time. My mom and dad are getting so much hate, my dad especially. I get that there are cops out there that are horrible people, and I’m really angry about it too, but many aren’t. My dad isn’t. He’s a _great_ cop. It hurts when some people treat him like he’s the same as the cop who killed George Floyd.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “Jesus dude. I’m so sorry.”

“We had no idea,” Peni whispered.

The adults somehow shared a concerned glance through their screens. “We’ll meet up soon,” Peter promised. “All of us.”

Miles chuckled. “That would be nice.” They all could agree on that.

“See you then kid. Bye guys.”

Peter let them say goodbye, then cut the Zoom call for everyone. He puffed out a breath of melancholy and fell back on his bed. On his nightstand stood a framed picture of MJ.

He reached out with two fingers; taking care to use the most gentle touch, he turned it to see her face. Their wedding was postponed and he didn’t know if he could reschedule, let alone get the same venue. He closed his eyes. He wanted this all to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not part of the community, but happy Pride Month guys! 🌈
> 
> Anyway, this fic is a precursor to some other ones I might write, but most likely I will just get hella lazy like I was with this one. It has a good message though, and I’m not sure if I’ll get hate or not but we should all try to be positive during these times. I’m tired of seeing negativity, hate, fear, and violence. Love each other PLEASE! We’re all humans and we all matter, but that’s not to undermine BLM in any way. All lives matter can’t be said until Black lives matter too. :) 2020 may be bad but try to find the good
> 
> ✊🏻✊🏼✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿
> 
> God bless George Floyd and his family.


End file.
